1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a voltage generation circuit.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit operates on power supply voltages. The semiconductor integrated circuit may generate operating voltages that are used in various operations thereof.
A semiconductor integrated circuit typically includes a large number of transistors. Because transistors are temperature-sensitive devices, temperature variations may highly affect the operations of the semiconductor integrated circuit.
For this reason, there is a need for a voltage generation circuit that is improved in terms of temperature-insensitive characteristics for the semiconductor integrated circuit to stably perform operation thereof over a wide range of temperature.